


Lyrows' Poems

by lyrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, General, Literature, Other, Poetry, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrow/pseuds/lyrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my poems feel free to tell me what you think</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poem to Uriko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poems feel free to comment and tell me what you think of them

poem to Uriko

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
If you haven't guessed this poem is for you  
Writing this poem makes me so sad  
Knowing your feeling can't be had  
Feelings throwing me into the abyss  
Knowing you are a miss  
Sending my thoughts afloat  
While sinking my boat  
Sending my soul into sorrow  
Knowing I still can't have you tomorrow  
Like a knife being stabbed in my back  
Knowing it is you I lack  
My spirit it weeps  
While your memory it keeps  
Without you I am practically dead  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
To tell you the truth  
I love you


	2. What is Life

what is life?  
is it the process of making memories?  
perhaps it gives us a reason to fight?  
or is it beyond anything we can comprehend and see?  
we try to live each day to its fullest  
sometimes we succeed sometimes we fail  
life has the days that are brightest then there are the days that are the dullest  
no mater what we strive to fight through it and prevail  
sometimes we wish we could go back and change things  
sometimes we just want to go away for awhile  
things may happen that may hurt and sting  
but through it all one must remember to do their best to smile  
pain comes and goes it wont be there forever  
we must simply live on and never forget  
to love those dear and don't let the bonds be severed  
they may be the dearest bonds you can get  
we all find our own meanings to life  
whether it be to love or to simply survive  
in our lives we may form bonds that are tight  
what is life?  
what does it mean to be alive?


	3. Lost

all seems lost  
or have you all forgot  
what we once were who i was to you once long ago  
yet here you are you let me go  
you let me fall into this hole  
in this hole i fall along with my soul  
the hole is dark no light is seen  
the ground is soft and i soon sink in  
liquid falls upon me as i strugle to get free  
hoping someone would come save me  
it reaches my neck and i flail feeling weak  
love and affection is what i seek  
in this hole i rot the liquid above my head now  
i know it isnt long before i drown and am dead  
drowned by my sorrow and my regrets  
the things no one will understand or get  
those things i hide from the world and never tell  
yet those very things drag me off deep in what some might think a well  
but a well it is not it is the inside of my mind dark from all the pain  
imagery the only thing keeping me sane  
i hear something move over the top high above  
deeper gone i am shoved  
i am about loss of all air  
i yell out with the little i have to spare  
"save me anybody please  
dont just leave me be  
dont let me rot here"  
knowing i am about dead i feel grate fear  
i slowly fade there is no light only darkness  
a seemingly endless abyss  
i sink deeper into it and it seems as if i am asleep if found  
sleeping safe and sound  
a look of fear upon my face  
as my soul is in an empty space  
full of nothingness gloomy and bleak  
a soul to comfort me i seek  
yet no one is here like always when i was alive  
maybe was better i have died


	4. My Life is Filled With obstacles

My life is filled with obstacles  
The fact I live day after day is a miracle  
Love seems a lost cause  
From it I need to take a pause  
To give up love until I can do so myself  
or my heart from pent up love will melt  
from the lack of love shown and need  
my soul forever trapped to never be freed  
freed by someone who cares and can love  
someone who you can feel came for you from above  
with them you can sail away  
towards another day  
to be alone forever  
her leaving you never  
at least you hope not and if did youd be broken again  
your love still there with nowhere to send  
waiting to be used again  
building up making you feel horrid and empty  
and all anyone else sees  
is an empty shell of what you once were  
if they saw the real you toward you themselves they would hurl  
yet they see that shell  
and your luck and everything goes to hell  
your heart on fire  
all pent up with love and desire  
your soul will burn  
into ashes it will turn  
your body aflame  
and you are the only one to blame  
you caused all this grief  
and the sorrow in your heart you chose to keep  
with you always as a reminder of what has happened  
and of what your heart where it has been  
looking for someone new  
one who will love you  
and forever stay true  
forever till the end  
to heaven both your souls be sent  
to sing with the angels up above  
and with them you share your love  
a ring on your finger a ring on hers  
proof that you are hers and she is yours  
you walk through the gate together hand in hand  
yet at those gates you stand  
alone and waiting without no one a ring in your hand  
a ring meant for that someone who with you would stand  
yet she never appeared leaving you alone  
while in front of you hell is shown  
it is not heaven you stand before  
it is hell and your wings are tore  
left alone to suffer satins punishments for you  
trials and tribulations that you must go through  
pain more than experienced before  
make you wish you were back at your own door  
a second chance to find the one  
another chance to see the sun  
yet here you rot and burn in an abysmal hell  
with no one your story can tell  
they are all in heaven above  
not sending you prayers from up above  
laughing at all your pain  
hoping you never come back again  
to stay in hell where you belong  
to stay there an eternity long


	5. The Fire

the fire it calls to us all  
but some of us deeper into the flames we fall  
it draws us in with alluring beauty  
that only few truly see  
it flickers as it burns  
with it our feelings are turned  
gazing into its pires we are consumed  
saving us from our feelings of gloom  
in a trance of burning desire  
everything disapears into the fire  
all that bothered you melts away  
your emotions for the time bieng swayed  
lost in a trance of happiness  
no longer in a sorrowful abyss  
the flame is overpowering  
but it is a great and wonderful feeling  
to be lost in the flames  
away from the world if not for the time bieng


	6. What is That Feeling AgaIn

that feeling i felt for awhile i forgot what it was called  
it was back when i had a gf that i i ussually saw  
that warm feeling i was filled with  
that feeling that is so nice to feel  
my wounded heart it healed  
but then it passed with thier leaving  
now this one i have now i know this feeling  
it is sorrow depression so deep  
makes you wanna sit and weep  
yet that you will not  
even though you feel as if you have been shot  
shot through the heart  
but what you need is a new start  
a start with someone new  
one who will see you through  
one who will stay  
and keep the sorrow away  
bringing that warm feeling back  
that feeling for awhile you lacked


	7. So What

so what if im alone  
so what if i dont have to wait by the phone  
its not like anyones gonna call  
noone to help me if ever i fall  
but who cares if im alone  
when no love for me is ever shown  
i want to find someone but when i do they leave  
proving they werent right for me  
i fall for those who arent right  
i just need someone who will show me the light  
someone who will be there  
one who my heart will not tear  
someone who loves me for who i am even if am shy  
see im actually a great guy  
but they dont notice me at all as if im a ghost  
or maybe everyone is just a lucid hoax  
made to cunfuse me and make me down  
on my face lies a permanent invisable frown  
one not seen by most  
the frown that of a saddened ghost  
one hidden in the shadows of my false smile  
fooling everyone within a mile


	8. I'm Not Gone Yet

i may be down but im not out  
i may be depressed but im not gonna pout  
it may seem i hit a wall that i cannot pass  
but this wall is just made of glass  
i just need to break though  
and make my way to you  
whoever you may be  
that girl that plagues my dreams  
that girl who wants to be with me  
the one who with happy i will be  
but before me lies this wall  
wishing it will just fall  
for the thought of breaking it frightens me  
thinking if i did vulnerable i would be  
but i must get past that to break the wall to continue  
continue on the path that leads me to you  
whoever you may be  
i will have to move on and find you to see


	9. What is That Feeling AgaIn

what is this feeling that i havent felt in a long time  
the feeling as if i finnaly have someone that is mine  
someone who will stand beside me no matter what  
is this the feeling of love  
seems the first time i truly felt it  
before i felt like a sunken ship  
at the bottom of the sea  
with noone searching for me  
but she was the one who came looking  
and she found me and soon i felt this feeling  
so strong and so serene this feeling i feel  
because of its streangth my heart is healed  
i love her and her me  
i just hope it was meant to be  
cause this feeling is the best in the world  
i dont wanna let her go  
i love her with all my heart  
and from her i wish to never part


	10. Poem to Mira

roses are red  
violets are blue  
Mira my dear this poem is for you  
i just hope i can see our love through  
i love you awhile i didnt think you known  
this poem is the way my love is being shown  
my love for you who makes my heart soar  
this poem is for you read it for me this i implore  
when you read this i hope you can see  
how much you truly mean to me  
if you see meaning in this let me know  
just a hug to me will show  
the roses are red  
and the violets are blue  
i look to the sky  
but i love you


	11. The Ones We Loved

the ones we once loved  
are now in the heavens up above  
crying down on us from high in the sky  
thir tears mixing with the ones you cried  
them not knowing how much you grievethe tears you cried and the blood on your sleeves  
the stains from the blood you drew upon yourself  
wishing they could come down to heal you and in some way help


	12. Where Have You Gone

the ones you once knew are no more  
thier memory in your mind is store  
of who they used to be  
to be again you wish to see  
you no longer know them strangers they seem  
no longer a person upon you can lean  
no longer cry upon thier shoulder  
at them you simply stare  
unknown of what you can say anymore  
so your words you simply store


	13. Pain

pain is all i feel now  
pain is all i know  
pain from the crush of my past  
the friends of my present  
and the pain waiting for me in the future  
yet all i need is love  
yet love i dont get  
my friends are starting to despise me  
never seeing me for me  
seeing me as a monster  
i need to feel alive  
feel like i have meaning  
yet i do not know that feeling  
i feel hopeless and weak  
true friends i need to meet  
ones who will listen  
ones who care  
this is what i need  
yet all i have is pain


	14. Sometimes We Are Lost

sometimes we ar stuck in our own little worlds  
in our worlds all alone  
when you think youre lostyou look back and remember  
what you left in the real world  
and snap back to reality  
talk to friends  
wishing and hoping they will stay  
through thick and thin  
your easy times and your hard  
there for you when your family leaves  
there to make you happy again  
to get you back on your feet  
give you a reason to live  
be your guardian angels  
keeping an eye on you  
making sure you stay happy  
and keeping you safe  
friends keep us in the real world  
and out of the worlds in our minds  
a world cold and dark  
a world dark and damp  
a world where you are  
all alone


	15. We All Live Our Lives

we all live our lives  
some live month by month  
some day by day  
some days we know what to say  
others at a loss of words  
but these words left unspoken  
most of the time hurt more than what is  
leaving a big hole  
where your heart should be  
and where it would be  
if you wouldnt look to get hurt  
you wouldnt be hurt  
you would go on living like normal  
if only you knew what that meant  
life it begins and it ends  
what really counts  
is what you do  
after its begining  
and  
before its end


	16. I'm Not an Angel

i'm not an angel  
i'm not a devil  
i'm human just like you  
i have feelings to  
you caused me heartbreak  
yet my heart you did still take  
you will be mine someday  
who am i kidding  
your heart will never be mine  
my hopes are undermined  
blowing up in my face  
maybe it is my fate  
to be alone  
when i'm put in the ground


	17. The One

she left on a bat  
theres nothing i could do about that  
she left without delay  
it was me she went out to save  
yet here in the palace i stay  
praying for her day after day  
waiting for her to return  
my love for her still burns  
my angel jessie my love  
she was sent from above  
to keep me and my sister safe  
for her i am willing to wait


	18. l'm Done With You

im not a savior  
im not a destroyer  
im not as insain as they say  
yet from them i cant stay away  
i may be a little crazy  
but i dont need anyone to save me  
i am not that far gone  
i know what i have done  
it is all my fault  
i know the pain i brought  
as soon as i said i loved you  
and you said we would never go through  
day after day  
i will never see it your way  
from you ill just stay away  
and not think about you  
my thoughts of you are through  
i am through with this  
no longer are my thought about you  
you broke my heart once to many times  
now my heart is mine  
it has now mended  
my life has not yet ended  
it wont for awhile  
i will stay alive as long as it takes  
to find the one i am destined with by fate  
then after awhile  
it can end


	19. I Pray For Her

i pray for my friend  
who doesnt know the trouble shes in  
dating someone who nevr cared  
it leaves me very scared  
one who is violent and cruel  
it would seem shes a fool  
she sees him as nice and kind  
but maybe it is that she is blind  
he has never been that way  
her feelings for him i wish i could sway  
make her see him for who he is  
instead of who he pretends to be  
even i can see  
through his facade  
hes pretending just to steal her heart  
and later rip it apart  
i cant stand to see her get hurt  
it would hurt me as well  
i pray for my lost friend


	20. Friends

friends near and far  
friends no matter where they are  
friends who are dear  
wishing they were near  
friends you've never met in real life  
friends you've met in a past life  
friends who have left you  
who will no longer hurt you  
like friends you loved and admitted  
and on them you quited  
when they said they didn't feel like that about you  
you thought your life was through  
you thought it would end  
and thats when you meet new friends  
friends who will listen  
friends near and far  
no matter where they are  
wishing they could be there to comfort you  
telling you that you will make it through  
that is what friends are for


	21. Love is Like a Wild Cat

love is like a wild cat  
beauty may be on its surface  
but it is unpredictable  
it may be kind and gentle  
then in an instant rip your heart away  
it may be tamed with time  
but under the tame exterior  
the wild side awaits within


	22. Love is Like a River

love is like a river  
you may flow along it  
yet sooner or later you may reach a waterfall  
making you fall  
the river seems to run smoothly  
but another waterfall may lay just around the corner  
to make you fall once again  
now the river is calm  
and you hope for no more waterfalls


	23. Thoughts of Her

the sea of lost dreams  
or a sea it may seem  
but it is a river  
available to all believers  
believers in things lost to get them back at any cost  
yet if on this river was me  
visions of you would be all i see  
for it is you who set me free  
and deliver me from misery  
misery caused by the world  
my dreams lost and swirled  
i thought you were there  
but into nothing i still stare  
you were never mine to be lost  
but you are always in my thoughts  
but in the nothing i see  
an angel in front of me  
this angel is you  
you helped me get through


	24. She was not there

the one i loved  
i thought she was from above  
but she did not share feelings  
what i need is love healing  
but that she did not give  
but i will still live  
for it does not care  
for she was not there  
and i was lost in my thoughts  
of what heartbreak brought


	25. Extra Baggage

the longer we wait  
the more time we waste  
the more time we spend fighting  
the less time we have for love  
the less time for doing what we want to do with those we love  
and the more time we fight the less time to spend with true friend  
these true friends know what to say  
your bad feelings they will make sway  
they know who you are  
make you feel like a star  
the star you are not  
but you dont care  
as long as your real friends are there  
the friends who take care of your feelings  
instead of not caring  
those friends can just leave they are not true to you  
but to have friends who are is great  
they make you feel grand  
to lose the ones who are not is even better  
they are of no use to anyone  
and they shall leave us alone  
for we no longer need them  
they are not necessary  
to any of us  
they are useless and need to be forgotten  
and soon you will feel better knowing you got rid of extra baggage  
baggage not used just there keeping you back  
once this baggage is lifted you are free  
free too be yoourself and free to be


	26. Acceptance

the times of old are gone  
and the times of new are here at dawn  
the times of youth are no more  
the time of old are forevermore  
the times of crying  
has turned into times of dying  
the times of peace  
have turned to times of war  
over the years we have learned  
that to be equal was all we yearned  
to be accepted within the crowd  
even if we are to loud  
to all be seen as one  
but its while others who are having the fun  
to join that in crowd  
would make anyone proud


	27. Thinking of You

here i am sitting in class  
time i am trying to pass  
yet all i can do  
is think about you  
sitting there in the front seat  
you don't even notice me  
am i really here  
why am i sheading my tears  
maybe it's because you don't care  
my feelings for you i cannot share  
it is just as i feared  
to you i am not even here  
i am just a voice in your ear  
you pretend not to here  
my feelings for you i cannot hide  
but i know you won't see my side  
i am madly in love with you  
but i have to make it through  
yet all i can think about is you


	28. Treasure

the treasure of all the lands  
are buried under the sand  
you may need a map  
there is no time to nap  
look for the X there  
it is not here  
so go out there and find it  
don't just stay there and sit  
it is not on your computer  
it is out there  
amung the sand  
somewhere in these lands  
or under the sea  
oh where oh where can it be  
the X i found  
i dug it out of the ground  
my box of treasure  
was a simple box of feathers


	29. The Simple the Sounds

the simple the sounds  
that are upward bound  
simple in rhythm  
sounds making us want to hum them  
and hum them we can  
make them think we are fans  
fans we may not be  
but they cannot see  
through our lies  
that they keep us alive  
and alive we will stay if from some sounds we stay away


	30. What if

what if i kissed you sadly  
would you take it badly  
i know i can't have you  
but there is no  need to say that we're through  
what if i screamed your name on high  
would you let my heart fly  
or would you would you toss it away  
while you continue to play  
what i i wrote you a love song  
would you let me string it along  
or stop me halfway  
with nothing good to say  
whatif i said i'll never give up on you  
you'll always have someone to turn to  
i'll never walk away  
with you i wil forever stay


	31. Labors of Love

the labors of love  
do they come from above  
or from the heart  
having us make fine art  
fine art seeping from our soul  
with it our minds are full  
setting our spirits free  
floating along on this sea  
this sea of lost dreams  
or lost they may all seem  
but they are only misplaced  
our feelings we must face  
they must be replaced  
or prepare to face deep sorrow  
don't expect it to be gone tomorrow  
it will be with you forever  
and your soul it will sever  
from the rest of your body  
because you may never have anybody


	32. on the run

when you are on the run  
there is no time for fun  
no time to visit friends lost  
they are not worth the cost  
running state to state  
not wanting to seal you fate  
but when fate knocks at your door  
be ready to hit the floor  
for it will hit you hard  
with the death card  
sealing your fate  
you were to late  
it does not matter if you were on the run  
your time is up under the sun


	33. World so Cold

the world is so cold  
or so we are told  
we have made the wrong choices  
listening to all the wrong voices  
hearing all the bad things  
giving us short flings  
of bad emotions  
strong enough to fill oceans  
feelings throwing us into sorrow  
not knowing what will happen tommorow  
maybe something worse  
maybe we'll ride home in a hurse  
maybe tomorrow will be better  
make us feel light as a feather  
i might write you a letter  
about better days long ago  
when i didn't know  
the world was so cold


	34. Times Passings

time passes so fast  
it gets me thinkin how long will i last  
will you last a day  
or just float away  
on the currents of a sea  
to the end of me  
i guessi'll have to see  
the tolls time puts on my body  
knowing i have nobody  
will i last a year  
living in fear  
that there's no one for me  
wishing i was on that sea  
heading towards the death of me  
time passes so fast  
who knows how long we'll last


	35. The Darkness

The darkness is overwhelming  
And it's ideas are compelling  
Weakening my soul slowly  
Making me feel feel very lowly  
The darkness is strong  
Making me feel like a pawn  
In it's complex game of chess  
Or is this just a test  
If it is i have failed  
Letting darkness prevail  
Taking away many lifes  
No one putting up the slightest strife  
Taking them so easily  
With one simple squeeze  
Consuming our souls  
We've paid our tolls  
Now it is our time to go  
We've stayed our time  
Now we pay our fines  
Goodbye everyone  
I shall perish from under this sun  
I will be put in the ground  
But please do not frown  
Do not cry  
When you pass me by  
I am still here  
So there is no need to fear  
For I am still there  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I have died for you  
You have to make it through  
This day is yours  
And now you can soar  
Soon I hope you can see  
I have set you free  
To live your life  
With little of a fight  
The darkness is gone  
It is time for your song  
To be heard in the clouds  
And carried over crowds  
Heard by me in the ground  
What a beautiful sound  
Making me want to cry  
Wishing iI haven't died  
So I could see you  
Living this day through  
But my love for you  
Helped you make it through  
I have died  
So you can stay alive  
You made it through  
I am proud of you


	36. The Sky is blue

The sky here is blue  
But what if we start anew  
Under a different sun  
Us the only ones  
Maybe the sky would be green  
Maybe a color we've never seen  
One that would get us talking  
Thinking about it while walking  
Exploring this world  
Our thoughts being swirled  
In our minds where are we  
But is only you and me  
No one to answer these thoughts  
To be here we fought  
Or did we  
All we see  
Is barren land  
And under our feet something simalar to sand  
This sand is a deep red  
There is no bed  
For we are tired from our trip  
From the water we take a sip  
If we had to start anew  
What would you do  
Would you want to die  
Or would you let thoughts fly  
Or would we start a life together  
Being light as a feather  
Not caring what we do  
For it is just me and you  
We'd have to populate this new earth  
for what it's worth  
For if we don't life will end  
For all of us it will end


	37. Here i Lie

Here i lie on this table  
You probably think I'm stable  
But if you took a closer look  
I'll hit you with my book  
For i was fast asleep  
Not making a simple peep  
You should have just let me lay  
And on this table I'd stay  
To do what you just did takes nerve  
Through the halls you screams will be heard


	38. The End is Near

The end is near  
But you shall not fear  
For in the end  
Time will bend  
Dimensions will alter  
But you shall not falter  
For it is you will set us free  
And deliver us from eternity  
You will stay alive  
Only to die  
And when you shall perish from the earth  
Its reckoning you shall give birth  
To mold the world to its liking  
Living among it like a Viking  
Giving birth to all new life  
Scaring the earth with a knife  
This life will be fine  
And it shall be divine  
For in the end you shall not fear  
For it is you who will deliver us away from here  
For you will send  
Us all to our end  
the end is near  
but you shall not fear


	39. Ignorance

All the walls are closing in on me  
Why can't anybody else see  
They are not the only ones  
Who have a opinion under this sun  
I'd appreciate it a ton  
If I wasn't always shunned  
Away from this world  
It makes me want to hurl  
Always being alone  
No one to talk to or call on the phone  
I am alone  
No one to call my own


	40. You Stole my Heart

You stole away my heart  
and yo tore it apart  
now that it hurts  
i know how much i'm worth  
i mean nothing to you  
and shall perish from the earth


	41. Loving You

loving you is like loving a brick wall  
not caring if i fall  
to be in love with you  
and you saying we're through  
as if we once dated  
but it was me you hated  
as soon as you couldn't see  
i fell my knees  
i kneeled down and cried  
i thought i would die  
being so down  
i might as well be in the ground  
to have someone like you would be the life  
but until then loneliness will have to suffice


	42. I'll wait For You

I'll wait for you  
my love for you is and always will be true  
know that ill wait for you till my dying breath  
the day of my death  
my soul is yours and will be forever  
i will stand by you through all your endeavors  
my life is in your hands  
with you i will forever stand  
bieng apart from you makes me blue  
for you i will stay alive waiting till we can finally be together  
the day youre all mine forever  
noones but mine  
no greater love than yours willi ever find  
my soulmate my true love  
im sure you came from above  
i love you and will till the day i die  
no better love can i buy  
all day my thoughts are of you  
come to me and make my dreams come true  
ill wait for you  
till the end of time  
till you can finally be mine


	43. Your Silence

your silence hurts me i hope you know  
on my face it surely shows  
if its over say it please  
do not make me forever bleed  
from the wounds your silence left  
guess bieng over is for the best  
but if im wrong tell me so  
dont let my love just be for show


	44. Lets not Fight

we should not have to fight  
to have thle time of our lives  
it should be set before you   
letting your dreams come true  
let what you want be  
things only you wanna see  
you need to have faith  
in those who control fate  
and let them lead the way


	45. What Happened to the World

the world has become violent  
the world has become silent  
the one we once knew is gone  
in this one some dont last long  
in this world so dark and cold  
on our lives some of us fold  
saying its all too hard  
to hard to handle by ourselves  
we put our lives on a shelf  
on a shelf hidden away  
in wait for a better day


	46. Passion Seems Gone

the passion seems to be gone  
has been for who knows how long  
if people have to go insane  
let them go through that pain of losing all thier friends  
into the abyss thier minds are sent  
to be lost forever  
the possibility of return severed  
only thoughts of insanity now  
the want to make everyone bow


	47. I Will Never Say Goodbye

the day i finally say goodbye  
will be the day i die  
so don't worry about me giving up  
even though things are rough  
i will keep trying forever  
my will nothing will sever  
just know for you i will always try  
till it is time to say my final goodbye


	48. a Raven

a raven a bird or something more  
with them you never know whats in store  
to some they pass your spirit on  
others they are frowned upon  
some see them as mejestic  
some think they are not worth to even exist  
i think of a raven as adoring  
to see one sometimes sets my mind soaring


	49. When Passions Lost

when passions lost  
you feel everything is a loss  
you second guess everything  
at the end of the day  
you are left with nothing to say  
all you can say is to ask why?  
on the couch you silently lie  
wondering what went awry  
you then feel about to cry  
the tears well up  
but in your eyes the seem to become stuck  
not wanting to fall  
to keep from saddening you all


	50. How I Truly Feel About You

the longer I'm away the worse i feel   
my wounded heart will never heal   
till i see you again  
till i can call you more then just friend  
bieng away hurts me  
i hope of this you can see  
your silence cuts me deep inside   
from the pain i can never hide  
i want you to be here  
right here to dry my tears  
the tears i cry for you  
without you i am doomed  
to live alone   
and die the same


	51. Friends are wIth You

friends are always there for you  
hardships they will help you get through  
if they are true the will stat till the end  
even if far away help is sent  
those dear and true come to you in spirit  
you will always sence this  
they go inside your soul  
they are always there to once again make you whole  
if something pained you  
they help you make it through  
they are always there  
so if they are dear  
hold them close and dont let them go  
and with them take part of your soul  
friends are a dear possession  
for everyone deserves some attention  
and the love of friends


	52. Loosing a Freind

friends are near to one soul  
to see one leave you takes its toll  
you wish theyd come back to you  
but you may never see that hope go through  
you may never see them again  
yet still for them your prayers you send  
praying they come back  
yet knowledge of your intentions they lack  
yetlosing a friend leaves you  open to meet more yet open for pain  
you fight to just keep yourself sain  
when you loose a friend you look to others for comfort  
hoping they can help ease the hurt  
the hurt the friend left by leaving  
you turn to otyhers for help healing  
the friend helps dull the pain  
but it may return again  
as memories pop up  
you wishing they would stop  
the memories you hoped to forget with thier leaving  
they plague you as if your sanity they are stealing  
clouding your mind with sorrow  
all you can do is hope for a better tomorrow


	53. What is Death

is death the end of our pain  
or is it just the start of something else  
is it an endless sleep  
a slepp that transverses time  
your mind blank an sleeep without dreams  
a sleep you wish would end  
into the darkness you are forever sent  
never to return  
or are you sent into a blinding light and beyond it some pearly gates  
the gates you wait to enter  
only to be denied entrance for you do not believe as you once did  
and into hell you are cast to be torturedeven more then whenyou were alive  
the pain you were rid of haunting your memories flooding back two-fold   
worse then they once were  
the pain unbearable  
wishing you could die again to get out of its endless torture on your mind and soul  
but you are stuck unable to die or be freed from its tugging at your feelings  
tortured for the rest of time  
wishing you lived a better life  
but you know its to late to change it now


	54. Survival

what does one need to survive  
is it the love of family or friends  
or just the will to do so  
is it a hope life will move foreward and let them forget thier pains  
or maybe to cause themselves even more  
is what we need a hope  
or is it will  
if survival an instinct as they say why do some try to forever fade away  
out of existance burning all thier bridges  
to be forgotten and die without anyone  
or is it those people that need someone most  
those people who never say the right things  
always hurting others but not on fault it never is and never will be  
they need friends most  
i need friends  
but them i have few and they are leaving slowly cause i always say the wrong things  
worrying about the ones that left trying to keep them  
in my heart they stay  
i want to forget but i cant  
they touched me to deeply they are dear and had my trust  
to have one gone it hurts  
as one is right now gone  
i try to stop them but its no use  
they don't listen to me  
my words they don't see clearly  
and never will


	55. What is a Friend

what is a friend  
is it someone to keep you sane  
ore is it someone to keep your mind calm and out of sorrows path  
is it someone to tell your troubles to  
someone to confide in  
a shoulder to cry on when you need it most and feel like noone cares  
when sorrow is caused are they supposed to be there for you to rely on  
or is it right to leave them be keeping your problems to yourself  
keeping it bottled up until you explode crying on their shoulder worse than you would have  
then lose them for relying on them to much  
them wishing you wouldn't have troubled them with your presence  
yet later they may stop at your grave and leave flowers on your grave sorry they didnt get to know you better and wished they never caused you grief by leaving leaving you wounded and hurt and now dead


	56. Loneliness is Like an Ocean Tide

loneliness is like an ocean tide  
sometimes it is high  
while other times it is low  
when its high we wonder if we will drown  
when it is low our feet are planted firmly on the ground  
where the tide is depends on the moon  
the tide goes in and out up and dow  
when it is high we cant help but almost cry  
when it is low we can finally sigh  
but when the tide is high loneliness shines  
a beacon for help  
for those who hear its pleas  
when the tide is low  
the loneliness it barely shows  
it is but a faint glow  
buried in ones soul


	57. the longer we Wait

the longer we wait  
the more time we waste  
the more time we spend fighting  
the less time we have for love  
the less time we have for doing what we want to do with those we love  
and the more time we fight the less time to spend with true friend  
these true friends know what to say  
your bad feelings they will make sway  
they know who you are   
make you feel like a star  
the star you are not   
but you dont care  
as long as your real friends are there  
the friends who take care of your feelings  
instead of not caring  
those friends can just leave they are not true to you  
but to have friends who are is great  
they make you feel grand  
to lose the ones who are not is even better  
they are of no use to anyone  
and they shall leave us alone  
for we no longer need them  
they are not necessary  
to any of us  
they are useless and need to be forgotten  
and soon you will feel better knowing you got rid of extra baggage  
baggage not used just there keeping you back  
once this baggage is lifted you are free  
free too be yoourself and free to be


End file.
